


Bros a (hot) asshole

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, First Time, M/M, what do i tag this as, will rewite this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: Dave gets a nightmare, in which he finds himself looking for comfort.Maybe a bit more than comfort, actually.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bros a (hot) asshole

you sat up quickly, panting heavily as you let yourself get readjusted to your surroundings before finally giving a breath of relief.

you had another nightmare. They were becoming more common, and seemed to tie into each other, most of them involved death of your friends, and family, and even people you didn’t know. At least i got a sick ass cape in the nightmare you thought to himself as he looked at the clock. 2 am. you stood up with a stretch and began making your way to the kitchen, surely Bro wouldn’t mind. Not like he’d be verbal about it if he did.

So, you walked to the kitchen, avoiding smuppets that have been long forgotten by their creator, and avoiding the weapons that launched out at you (seriously, who does that) as you got yourself a box of apple juice. All was well in the strider household, until you felt a firm hand on your shoulder, making you jump

“Holy shit!” you yelped, turning around to see your brother. He had obviously been woken up, his gloves weren’t on, and neither were his shades. it was odd seeing him like this.

“it’s 2 am, kid” he said, you not knowing what to do other than nod “why are y'still up?”

“Uh… nightmare again” you said softly. you felt like a whimp for letting some stupid fucking dream get to you, but he relaxed a bit when you felt the hand on your shoulder loosen up, but got confused when it tugged on you a bit

“this is a one time thing” Bro said, not elaborating, but when he began leading you to his room? you got the hint. Even if he was treating you like a damned child, you figure it would be helpful, so you just follow him and climb into his bed when he did.

It was soft, and comfortable. You ignored the lingering smell of his Cologne (who thinks about how the pillow smells like their brother?) and just try to relax, but all plans to do that went out the door when he put his arms around you. You knew he wasn’t trying anything, he was just doing something to try and get you to relax, when it was actually doing the exact opposite. God, you wish you could be a normal fucking brother, honestly. Why can’t you? Well, your problem is how unbelievably hot your brother is. But you honestly don’t want to deal with those thoughts right now, so you just close your eyes and let yourself sink into his chest, trying your absolute best not to think about how built he is. And it seems to work, with you dozing off to sleep soon.

Well, until you have a dream about him.

You hoped this sleep would be dreamless, but seems like your mind had other plans because soon, you’re waking up with a throbbing hard on and the memories of your dreamself being rammed into the mattress by your hot older brother and god damnit do you hate this. You hate how you have to shift in order for your boner not to touch Bro.

“fuck. fuck fuck fuck” you whisper to yourself, soon just getting up, but soon you felt a hand grab your wrist

“where y'goin little man?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep and oh god that was hot

“Getting dressed” you offered up, it wasn’t entirely a lie, you wanted to get out of your boxers because this hard on was really obvious. He looked over to the clock, seeing it was 2 am

“no th'fuck yer not” he said, his strong arms pulling you into his chest, making you huff and rearrange yourself so he couldn’t feel your painful hard on. God, this was hell wasn’t it?

suddenly, it was quiet.

“…that makes sense” he said, you gulped audibly as you tried to squirm out of his arms “i can go now you know, make this less weird and—”

his hand was on your mouth suddenly, you making a muffed protest before, within a second, the hand was replaced with his own mouth.

kissing. you were kissing him. you gave a bit of a grunt, confused but ultimately you relaxed into it, letting him grab your face to deepen it. Only did your eyes widen and you tense up again when his hand slid onto your thigh, grabbing at it with handfuls

“Ngh…Bro,” you panted as his hands slid between your legs, your legs twitching slightly as he did, him leaning over to kiss on your neck, his teeth even getting involved as you tried to push closer to him, but you were stopped

“kid, how far do y'want this t'go?” he asked, you pausing, before letting your dick do all the talking

“just fuck me you asshole” you blurted out, his face turning into a smirk as he pushed you down on your back, and you gulped in anticipation, his hands sliding up to your boxer waistline and yanking down, exposing your hard on to the cool air.

“i cant be the only naked one here” you mumbled, reaching up to grab at his shirt and tug on it, soon he was taking it off, much to your pleasure. While lost in your thought of how hot you thought he was, his pants and boxers were discarded and soon, you had lips pressed against your collarbone, making you gasp out softly as his hand traveled around, but was stopped

“Hey what the f–”

“lube, dumbass”

you nodded, waiting and watching as he slicked his fingers up, sliding it down between your legs before one finger was shoved in, you gasping a bit as he did and throwing your arms around his neck. Yeah, you’ve played with yourself a bit before but god it felt so much better with him doing it.

You relaxed and, after a few minutes, you felt another finger push into you, pulling another pathetic noise out of you as he moved his fingers. You could feel that assholes smirk against your neck as he kept pulling noises out of you, but soon you spoke up

“o-ok asswhipe, ngh, im gonna finish off soon if you dont st-stop…” you panted out. So maybe you’re not too experienced, and you’re definitely not gonna ruin a chance to be destroyed your brother.

“damn, yer a virgin?” he asked, you getting flustered and not answering

“just fucking get it o-oooh fuck”

as you were complaining, his fingers were pulled away and replaced with the tip of his dick, you biting your lip as you looked up to him, seeing him smirk from pulling that reaction from you

“dont look at me like that” you snapped, him not saying anything as he pushed into you more, pulling a groan from you. He gave an airy laugh as your hands raked down his back, legs wrapping around his waist as he bottomed out into you, and god you felt so full

“m-move, fucker” you half begged, feeling his hand slide up your chest until it wrapped around your throat

“beg” he demanded, you gasping slightly. Whatever respect you had in that moment for yourself went down the drain

“oh god, please” you begged “please just move…”

within a second, he was ramming into you harder, your hands grabbing at his shoulders and digging in as he did so. You were definitely gonna finish soon. But the real tipping point was when he leaned down once more, teeth bared and soon, they were sunk into your collarbone.

“i-im gonna, mother fuuuck…” you groaned out, cum splattering over your own chest and his, him grinning as he bottomed out in you after a few minutes and did the same, making you gasp and whine slightly from over stimulation.

“you know…i think your bed is more comfortable than mine” you say with a smirk once you regained yourself


End file.
